


The Birdcage:Queen Bee and Insect Queen

by Neeckin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Lots of Honey, Queen Bee expands her hive, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: While ruling over her hive of obidient drones Queen Bee gets an unexpected visit from her nemesis, Insect Queen,  and finds herself with an opritunity to grow her numbers.
Kudos: 8





	The Birdcage:Queen Bee and Insect Queen

Queen Bee and Insect Queen

Deep below the earth Queen Bee sat upon her throne, overlooking the busy main chamber of her hive, the smooth stone of her lair covered in a black and gold hexagon pattern. The Queen relaxed and reminisced about all of her recent good fortunes as the music of an upbeat tune played through her phone. The entire atrium was constructed to showcase her regal beauty at its centre, which today she had chosen to compliment with her decorative chitin plate armor suit, a filling outfit that complimented her fair skin, long black hair and glowing green eyes. Today was a special day and she wanted to dress perfectly for the part. Almost two dozen drones were buzzing about, doing their duty, the entire hive gathered in the one room. A far cry from 4 months ago when the Queen had almost nothing. Having suffered a major defeat at the hands of the Justice League her old hive had been destroyed and the majority of her drones freed, leaving her with only a precious couple that assisted her escape. Under the cover of night she had fled the city, and for days stayed hidden until she arrived at a small farming town and took up residence in one of the many abandoned barns littering the outskirts. Enthralling the mayor with a small dose of pollan to hand over the land to her had been all too easy, and so she had set to work rebuilding.

Queen Bee was above simple manual labor, so her drones were the ones to do the heavy lifting, carving out the earth beneath the barn for a new hive. Funds quickly became a non-issue as she discovered a huge market for her pollen. Desperate inquiries were soon met with a plethora of responses as the market for such an effective and malleable brainwashing substance had exploded without her notice. The sheer amount of money and materials coming in required construction of a front to launder the money and export the honey. A honey farm was the sensible choice and the area around the barn was changed to reflect this. The town's inhabitants were all also all pollinated, some to be farmhands up front and the rest to be the eyes of her hive, allowing her true drones to continue their work. With the constant supply of materials, Queen Bee was able to expand her hive, as well as drones, their mechanical enhancements a new and improved sight to behold.

Each drone wore a faceplate and antenna to expand their eyesight and ensure their minds remained connected to a feed loop of phrases and commands that had been pre-recorded. The system in place so that Queen bee’s commands dominated their thoughts and kept them in line. That, combined with the pollen laced air of the hive ensured the drones remained obedient to her, not giving their minds a chance to pull back or snap out of their brainwashing. The downside was that those not working within the hive required weekly visits for new dishes and sessions. Along with that, each drone had augmented wings, a second pair of arms and a thorax that acted as a power source container. The wings provided her drones greater mobility and flight, and the arms much greater strength, both invaluable for construction and maintenance. The thorax presented an obvious weak point perhaps but the chitin shell was as hard as steel. All of the parts were connected together on each drone by a single piece uniform that had the appearance of a striped, black and yellow bathing suit. The designs for all of the augmentations that Queen Bee had stolen or bought over the years, coming together to create something superior to a simple human. It was an honor she bestowed upon the men and women in town that took her fancy, each being elevated to a place where they could properly worship and serve her.

Queen Bee idly looked to the left of her throne, to her two royal guards. The two imposing supers flanked her side, one leaning back against the chamber wall while the other checked her nails. Queen Bee ran a hand along the one called Fire’s bare thigh, recalling how much fun she had droning the two friends into recognizing their proper place serving her. The pair of them were Beatriz da Costa and Tora Olafsdotter, or Fire and Ice as they went by as heroes. The two had stumbled into her hive by accident it seemed, the two freelance heros on a vacation. They had suspected something from the behavior of the townsfolk, something Queen Bee had since fixed, as well as installing integrated security systems throughout the hive.Unknown to the danger in ahead, as neither heroine had ever encountered the Queen, the two had ventured into her hive, the pollen filled air sealing their fate as soon as they entered. By then the hive was a large honeycomb of rooms and tunnels, a maze to get lost in. Queen Bee had knowledge of this invasion as soon as they had entered but ordered her drones to stay away, the unknown powers of the two beings an incalculable threat that she would not risk. The idle talk between the two as they made their way through the tunnels revealing bits and pieces of themselves, like their names and occupations. 

After 10 minutes of wandering the one called Ice was the first to fall. Both had slowed to a slow march, faced flush and breathing heavy, both extremely aroused and taking in more and more pollen with every breath. It would seem that as the pollen's effects started taking hold of their minds a desire for each other was bubbling to the surface. Her drones had watched as Ice fell to her knees, tearing off her costume and masturbating with both hands, exposing the cute white haired womens soft and shapely body. By now whatever plan the two had was lost as their minds became consumed by a more primal desire. Fire had knelt down to try and help her partner up but was pulled down by Ice into a kiss, taking off her costume as well, exposing the Brazilian women's toned body as well.

It was then that Queen Bee had her drones move in on them, the elegant royal personally offering a jar of honey to Ice, who's irises now shone a dull yellow, a clear sign of the pollen had infected her mind and body. While the pollen had dulled their minds and brought forth arousing thoughts, a more concentrated dose of treated honey would turn their minds to putty, easily molded to fit the Queen's needs. Without a word she drank half of it, the sticky liquid running down her face as she greedily gulped it down. The rest she poured into the mouth of Fire, who’s eyes had only begun to change, and within seconds the two were ducking on the floor, the world behind each other's bodies gone from the notice of their dulled minds.

Their weak wills had immediately accepted her as their queen, the two had kneeled before her swearing loyalty with honey dripping from their mouths. Queen Bee took a personal hand in cementing their devotion, spending that night to use their bodies to her heart's content and filling their minds with the demands and needs of their queen, and their place as her subjects. The two had been outfitted the next day, each having hard chitin armor placed over their soft, nude forms and a metal mask over their faces. With their outfit completed, they took a guard next to their new mistress. Once the two of them had regained their coherence and properly pledged service it was simple for them to call their higher ups and extend their stay, ensuring no one would come looking for them.

Coming out of her day dreaming, Queen Bee opened an application on her phone, not an ounce of urgency in her movements. Flipping through the feeds of several CCTV throughout the hive Queen Bee soon found the one she was looking for. Situated at the hall door to the infirmary she watched 40 drones marching in rows, their bulbous heads and mandibles giving them the appearance of lowly ants. Leading the british bugs was Queen Bee’s long time rival Insect Queen, a stolen title masqueraded around by a lesser. The helmets likely had filters, and Insect Queen half a small immunity to her pollen, rendering the defence useless. She had instructed her drones to avoid them and gather in the main hall to greet the invaders. Queen Bee would never admit to herself that she felt envy towards her lesser's form, but the other insectoid form was indeed envious, organic extra arms and wings were something to desired for a queen. The redhead on the screen held a grim look on her face as she marched, likely deep in thought. The two of them had fought ever since they became aware of each other's presence and now it was likely Insect Queen had heard of her recent defeat and come to finish her off.

Today however it seemed Queen Bee had the upper hand. Her rival gave no indication of realizing she had already been detected, marching through the empty halls with gusto. Her forces were also meek at best, sporting only basic drones, nothing special amongst their ranks. Her rival had overplayed her hand, and her hubris would soon be her downfall. Queen Bee shut off her phone and turned her attention to the chamber's main entrance, meeting Insect Queen's gaze as the red-headed invader turned the corner with her drones. If the winged woman was surprised at the sight she didn’t show it, instead keeping the grim from on her face.

“What a surprise visit my lesser queen,” Queen Bee shouted, her arms opening in a lazy greeting, “have you come to learn something from your better?”

“Your wordsss will get no more resssponsses from me,” Insect Queen spat back, every word dripping with a wave of hissing anger, “you will be removed and I ssshall take power!”

The ant drones responded to their Queen’s remark by charging the throne, many not getting far before being tackled by Queen Bees own, their wings providing an agility endeavor as well as the ability to swoop down and attack. Once contact was made, it quickly devolved into a chaotic brawl, armored drones punching and kicking whatever enemy came into view. Despite the chaos the Insect Queen and a few Ant drones managed to break through the brawl, the Queen herself smacking aside a swooping drone as if they were a fly. At any other time Queen Bee would be terrified and fleeing, outnumbered and facing total defeat, but not today. Moving her arms away from the waists of the women at her sides Queen Bee gave them both a pat on the butt, the two talking her meaning and started descending the throne steps. Fire and Ice exchanged an energetic high five as they readied themselves to join the fray.

With trained coordination, the two dashed forward towards the oncoming attackers at an even pace. Ice broke off as Fire came to a stop, dragging around the edge of the room and vanishing into the brawl. Fire however showed her namesake, unnatural green flames jetting out of her open palms onto the ground. Within seconds a towering wall of fire superheated the throne and its attackers. The blistering heat caused Insect Queen to pull back, cautiously stepping back to assess the new players in the fight. Queen Bee was not supposed to have supers, she should have been scraping by after her recent defeat. A dawning fear began to grow in Insect Queen's mind, that something was not right here.. All the while Queen Bee sat back in her throne, a silent glee building in her mind. There were few things that she enjoyed more than her subjects fighting for her honor.

Insect Queen needed to think of a new plan of attack. Fire did not give her or her drones the chance to try anything however, instead meeting her with every step the wall becoming a sea of flames as the fighting area quickly shrunk. When Insect Queen felt herself back into one of her drones she knew she had run out of space and options. She had been corralled and was losing control of the fight. Any hope she had to take back momentum was dashed when a loud bang turned her attention upwards, her gaze greeted by chucks of ice raining down into her and her drones at high speeds. Ducking for cover, the red-haired insectoid watched as Ice launched another chunk of ice into the air, only to be met with a fireball from her companion. The superheated ice exploded like a fragmentation grenade, raining icey shards onto the drones like artillery, with another following in close succession. The impact of the ice was enough to dent her drone’s armor, and they began to fall to the floor as the concussive force either nicked them out or incapacitated them. Queen Bee’s drones however were able to fly out of the area of the bombardment to safety.

The fight was lost, as much as Insect Queen hated to admit at being bested there was nothing more to be done, so she turned away from the last of her drones dropping and ran towards the entrance. What she saw however caused terror to grip her heart. A thick, misting wall of ice sealed her only exit, trapping her. There was no way out. A body collided with her back and she instinctively grabbed the mass and threw it aside, turning back to face the throne. Queen Bee’s drones had emerged relatively unscathed and were swooping down for her. Futile as it might be Insect Queen readied herself for a fight. The first two drones were knocked aside but three more collided with her, grabbing and holding her down. The numbers pulled on and she was soon lost under a mound of bodies, unable to move. Powerful hands grabbed at her arms and flipped her onto her belly. All at once the drones climbed off her, with only four remaining to restrain her as they brought her back to her feet and began to march her towards the throne.

Queen Bee finally rose from her throne, pocketing a bottle of honey, and commanding her injured stones to report to the infirmary, while the rest took the invaders to processing. Soon they would learn to serve a proper queen, and emerge as better creatures. Reaching the floor Queen Bee smirked at her adversary, the regal figure that had stormed into her hive was gone, and before her was its shell, clothes torn, bruised, and a frightened expression on the lesser Queen’s face. Queen Bee relished the moment as she took the bottle of honey from her pocket and removed the lid. Upon seeing the jar Insect Queen's expression softened and she let out a desperate and tired laugh.

“Isss thisss your plan?” she asked, her words slow to leave her mouth, “you know your tainted honey doesss nothing to me.”

“Perhaps,” Queen Bee replied with a smug grin, “which is why I have been developing this honey, it is three times concentrated, which should be more than enough to overwhelm your system.”

Insect Queen was speechless, the faint embers of bravado already snuffed out as two of the drones holding her opened her mouth, and Queen Bee strode forward with her honey. The defeated monarch was drained, fatigue from the battle having caught up with her. Whatever was about to happen she could do nothing to stop it. The honey slid smoothly down her throat, even as her mouth filled she did not gag, the sweet warmth pooling in her stomach. She felt the effects immediately, an intoxicating sweetness on her lips, as thoughts began to bubble up slower.

“Isss it going to turn my brain into honey too?” Insect Queen idly wondered as she looked at her rival.

It had been a silly, passing thought but it seemed to stay at the center of her thoughts, her mind a sweet and soft piece of sticky honey. Insect Queen knew she was forgetting something, so she looked around, a giddy smile creeping into her face. She looked up at Queen Bee, who also was smiling.

“Why don’t you tell your Queen how you feel about my little bug? Queen Bee asked. Her grin seemed to get bigger, already seeing the soft yellow glow replacing the green of her adversaries eyes.

Insect Queen didn’t answer her queen. In fact calling her that sounded hollow, as if there was supposed to be emotions behind the very idea of calling the women her Queen. Her mind went back to honey, of thoughts and ideas getting stuck in the sticky mess. Should she tell her queen about that?

“Perhaps you should come with me for a bit of my little bug,” Queen Bee said, extending her hand to Insect Queen.  
Insect Queen felt her hand be freed of the iron grip confining them. She knew why she was here, what had happened, and how this was likely the effect of the honey. The sweet sticky honey, just like her mind. But the facts restated hollow, without attachment. Right now her Queen was offering her some help to get things straight between them. So she reached out and grabbed her hand. Queen Bee pulled Insect Queen into a passionate kiss that left the fallen monarch wanting more.

“You see my little bug?” Queen Bee said as she began to lead the women out of the vast room, “obedience to your Queen is rewarded.”

Insect Queen repeated the sentence over and over, it too seemed to get stuck in her mind. She paid little attention to where she was being led as they walked through the hallways of the hive, instead taking notice of how great her Queen’s butt was. She had always secretly enjoyed the women's appearance, and now she might have the chance to do something with her queen. Perhaps as a reward for being an obedient little bug. 

Insect Queen did not regain a sense of her environment until they arrived at their destination. The room looked to be a workshop, the opulent hexagon walls and floor littered with tools and scrap parts. Queen Bee led the women over to a cleared corner of the room and entered something into a nearby control pad. Insect Queen watched with muted interest as one of the hexagons on the floor opened up, revealing a large cylinder of honey. A light at the bottom of the cylinder lit up the liquid, giving it an almost glowing look.  
“Now then, I need you to strip, and breathe deep since my pollen should have started to affect you” Queen Bee announced, “Then you can spend some relaxation in this pollen infused water, it should help straighten out your thoughts.”

Insect Queen hesitated, her previously slow thoughts starting to come back to her quicker. Her outfit was her royal attire after all. Queen Bee seemed to notice Insect Queen’s hesitation and placed a hand on the woman's belly and butt.

“Remember, obedient little bugs get rewarded,” she whispered in the woman's ear, “especially good drones who strip and become my subject.”

Sending her point home Queen Bee ran her hand along her little bugs covered vagina, eliciting a shuttered moan from the women. Insect Queen's eyes seemed unfocused as she began to strip, muttering under her breath what an obedient little bug she was. Her plans and concerns were nothing against the word of her Queen. Once her torn clothes had been removed, and her naked form was on display in its glory, Queen Bee handed her a mask and directed her into the cylinder. The women climbed in without hesitation, the air coming in through the mask had an almost sweet flavor to it. The hatch above closed and Insect Queen found herself floating in a golden abyss.

The cylinder was short enough that she could stand with no effort, but the silence caused her to not know how much time had passed. Regardless of what she thought of, it always came back to her new queen, and what an obedient little bug she was. She had come to take over and steal her queen's resources, but now it seemed like a better idea to give it all to her instead, no doubt it would earn her a reward. The thought of her queen caressing her body again makes her feel giddy.

After what seemed like both an eternity and the blink of an eye, the hatch above Insect Queen opened and a hand reached down, tugging at her, urging her to come out. As she emerged the gold tube drops of liquid ran down her body, quickly pooling on the smooth stone floor. Queen Bee was there, holding in her hands a folded piece of clothing.

“Here my little bug, put this on,” the monarch said with a grin, “thanks to your biological perfections you will have no need of the mechanical augmentations the other drones require to ascend.”

Insect Queen did as she was asked of, the one piece black and yellow uniform hugging her form tightly, the thin material leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Now then, there is much to do,” Queen Bee said, taking both of Insect Queens lower arms in her hands, “but first let us take a trip to my bedchambers, I believe you deserve a reward.”

Queen Bee's obedient little bug was more than happy to follow her Queen out of the room.


End file.
